izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Who I Am
Oliver strolled into the building, feeling like he was the top of the world, particularly because of his clothing. He was sporting a cherry-red leather jacket, blue skinny jeans with a silver chain dangling from one of the belt loops, and white tennis shoes with black on the toe and heel. On the sides of tennis shoes were bright ruby lipstick imprints. The best part, though, was his shirt. It was a plain white t-shirt, but upon it, in big, bold, black lettering, and capitals, were the words, 'LIKES BOYS'. Beneath the words was a magenta-colored heart. He was being stared at as he walked down the hallway, he could tell. Quite frankly, he didn't care. This was his favorite shirt, and he planned on wearing it. As he approached his locker and began to enter the combination, he saw a very bulky figure in a football jersey approach him. "Nice shirt, Princess." Oliver didn't look away from his lock. "Blake..." "Why don't you wear a skirt, too?" The muscled teenager jeered. "They don't flatter my figure very well," He replied simply. Blake shoved Oliver backward, "Bein' a smart guy now, huh?" Regaining his balance, Oliver gave a smile coated with saccharin and strychnine. "Well..." He looked Blake up and down. "Unlike you, I've always been one, in case you haven't noticed." "You want to start with me, Miller?" He pushed Oliver again. Not appearing phased, Oliver shrugged and walked around Blake, back to his locker. "Come on, Olivia, I can take down a queer any day of the week," Blake challenged. Oliver chuckled, "Is that it?" The taller boy looked confused. Turning, Oliver walked toward Blake, "Is this why you constantly pick on me? Hm? Because I'm different?" Blake began walking away backwards, "Don't get close to me, Miller!" Oliver raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter, Blake? Are you scared?" He gave a forced laugh, "Scared? Why would I be-?" He cut Blake off. "Scared because I'm not like you?" Oliver was walking closer now. "Scared because I'm not afraid to be who I am? Or are you just having every straight guy's nightmare that all of us gays are out to secretly molest and covert you? Well, I've got news for you, you are most definitely not my type, so do not flatter yourself." Blake tried to regain his tough demeanor. "Back off before I hurt you, Miller!" Oliver stopped walking, and just stood, one hand on his extended hip. "Listen up, jock-boy, I don't care what you do or say, I'm not scared, unlike you." His free hand was making gestures as he spoke. "You can do whatever you like, I'm not changing. This is who I am, take it or leave it." Taking both of his hands, he pulled either side of his jacket all the way open revealing his entire shirt. "Yeah, well...Nobody likes you throwing your fairy dust everywhere," Blake sneered. "Ha, ha," Oliver replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Look, what you see is what you get. I'm not going around being someone I'm not. You don't have to like me, but you don't have to go around hating me either." Blake just stared at him. Sighing, Oliver crossed his arms, using his, 'speaking with a five-year old voice.' "I'll use small words so you can understand. This is me, whether you like it or not." He leaned close and gave a cocky smile. "Get used to it." "You're such a-!" Blake began to yell, but he was cut off by Oliver. "If you'll excuse me, I have some books to get." He leaned in close, giving a cocky smile and a whisper, "Have fun with your Justin Bieber albums, m'kay?" Blake has turned a shade of blood-red. He was concerned about how Oliver found out about the albums and what he planned to do with the information. And with nothing else to say, Oliver retrieved what he needed from his locker, and gave Blake a smile, "Have a nice day." He turned away and strutted down the hall like he was on a runway, beaming happily. Nobody was about to change him, especially not a neanderthal in a letterman jacket. _________________________ Just a friendly message from Oliver and I, whatever anyone says or does to you, please, just never be afraid to be who you are, because the most beautiful thing about somebody, is their complexities, and their differences from everyone else. Seth:Oh, 'Kiss Me I'm Irish'. Stefon:If you insist. (talk) 14:54, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia